I give up to love you
by Bonaaa
Summary: kisah ini tentang jongin yang selalu melewati kyungsoo,kisah cinta chanyeol dan kyungsoo di masa lalu,baekhyun yang tersakiti sekaligus menyakiti,sehun yang tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai dia mendapatkan seseorang yang dia inginkan... dan suho yang stress gara-gara membernya, sampe nyaris bunuh diri di pohon toge... #ditimpuk mian kalo ada typo..silahkan dinikmati fic saya
1. Chapter 1

Author:justBona

Title:i give up to love you

Genre:hurt,romance

Lenght: 1 of..?

Pair:kaisoo,kaibaek,SeD.o,chanbaek,chansoo,slight suho

Malam yang sama bagi kyungsoo,waktu yang sama dan keadaan yang seolah dejavu,bahkan saking seringnya hal itu serasa telah menjadi rutinitas hidupnya ,ia sama sekali tidak menyesal atau bahkan mengeluh ia dengan senang hati melakukan hal ini,karna ia tahu orang itu membutuhkannya pasti ada saja hal yang terjadi saat orang itu pergi dan kembali dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik dan pada saat itulah kyungsoo dibutuhkan dan ada untuknya,selalu seperti itu...

Kyungsoo menyukai orang itu,tidak ia mencintainya hanya saja orang itu tak tahu,ia memang pengecut karna tidak mengungkapkan perasaan,ia takut pada hasil yang ia terima dan keadaan sesudahnya,ia takut jika mengatakannya pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti saat ini,hubungannya dengan orang itu akan merenggang terus menjauh lalu menghilang sama seperti kisah cintanya dulu,karna itu ia berharap dengan sikap perhatian yang ia tunjukan bisa lebih memperlihatkan bagaimana perasaannya,lalu menyatakannya pada saat dimana ia akan benar-benar yakin kalau hasilnya akan seperti yang ia harapkan atau paling tidak hubungannya dengan orang itu akan tetap sama walaupun cintanya tidak terbalas..

"menunggu bocah itu lagi hyung..?" sepasang lengan putih nan kekar melingkar dengan sangat pas di pinggang kyungsoo,tapi kyungsoo enggan menghiraukannya jadi dia biarkan tetap seperti itu

"di luar dingin hyung,ayo kita masuk akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu,bagaimana..?"tawar pria yang tingginya beda jauh dengan kyungsoo itu,berharap priabermata bulat itu akan merespon

"terima kasih tapi nanti saja sehun,aku masih mau menunggu kai disini.."ucap kyungsoo melirik priayang dia panggil sehun seraya memberikan seulas senyum manis

"bukankah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada taemin hyung malam ini.."bisik sehun di telinga kyungsoo

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang ia menunduk tidak mampu menjawab maknae groupnya ini,sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya merasa menang karna apa yang dia katakan diyakininya benar,kyungsoo menatap tanah beraspal di bawah kakinya,pikirannya melayang pada pria yang saat ini sedang jadi subjek utama pembicaraan mereka,ia merasa bingung bukankah harusnya ia menyerah,kai akan menyatakan perasaannya pada hyung yang sangat dia kagumi untuk apa menunggunya lagi,tapi ia merasa ada hal buruk akan terjadi dan entah kenapa ia merasa hal buruk itu akan membuka lebar kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan kai

"jangan bermesraan di luar.."tiba-tiba kai muncul dan langsung melesat ke dalam dorm,kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu segera melepaskan pelukan sehun di pinggangnya dan mengikuti pria yang dari tadi di tunggunya itu

Kai terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme yang cepat menuju kamarnya dan kyungsoo ,semakin menguatkan dugaan kyungsoo kalau ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi padanya

Kai menutup pintunya dengan kasar,kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan masuk mendapati kai yang tengah berbaring sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal ,kyungsoo duduk di samping ranjang dan membelai kepala pria yang telah meluluhkan hatinya ini

Kyungsoo PoV

"hyung,apa yang kurang dariku..?"

"tidak ada,kau sempurna kai"bahkan terlalu sempurna

"taemin hyung menolakku.."sudah kukira

Kai bangun dari tidunya dan memelukku erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku,aku tau dia tak pernah ingin terlihat rapuh,tapi kau tidak bisa menahannya lagi kai,untuk itulah aku disini

"dia bilang akan terus menunggu minho hyung sampai minho hyung menyadari perasaannya..ia bilang cintanya hanya untuk minho hyung tidak ada yang lain yang bisa menggantikannya..kenapa dia jahat sekali padaku.."suaranya bergetar,tangisannya membuat hatiku hancur,sama seperti yang dulu-dulu,kau selalu berakhir seperti ini

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya,berharap ia lebih tenang,tenang lah kai aku ada disini hanya untukmu,selalu,sampai kau menyadari apa yang kurasakan untukmu,..

_1 weeks later_

Kai sudah lebih baik sekarang malah ia sudah kembali menjadi kai yang ceria ,agak pervert sekaligus manly seperti dulu,tapi kini ia tidak lagi hanya bermanja kepadaku,baekhyun hyung juga mengambil andil besar dalam menghibur kai,sifatnya yang ceria memang membawa dampak besar bagi orang di sekitarnya,tentu saja aku senang tapi di balik semua itu aku mulai merasa tak nyaman kai bahkan merahasiakan beberapa hal yang hanya ia dan baekhyun hyung ketahui,bukankah biasanya kami yang melakukan hal itu ada apa ini..

"hyung menurutmu baekie hyung itu orang yang seperti apa..?" sepertinya ini adalah pertanyaan yang akan menjadi rentetan awal penderitaan ku

"hmm..dia orang yang ceria dan baik –kurasa .."

"aku rasa dia lebih dari itu hyung.."

"a-apa maksudmu.." kekhawatiranku mulai terbukti

"ia perhatian.." apa aku kurang perhatian padamu

"ia rela berkorban untukku.."ingatlah setiap pengorbanan yang kulakukan untukmu

"aku rasa,..aku mulai menyukainya hyung,.."kai menunduk menyembunyikan rona di pipinya,tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku,hanya menatap kedapan,aku takut melakukan gerakan salah yang membuatnya melihatku,aku tak mau dia melihatku...menangis...

"bagaimana menurutmu hyung?"ia masih setia menatap lantai di bawah mejanya

"i-itu bagus,.."sial suara ku bergetar,tidak boleh ia tidak boleh melihatku menangis,sialan..

"hyung ?suaramu kenapa?"ia pun mendongak dan melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan,aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihat keadaan ku yang menyedihkan aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan berbalik pergi sebelum kai memanggilku

"hyung kenapa kau mengangis..?"

"Mataku iritasi,dan aku senang kau dekat dengan baekhyun hyung,ia orang yang baik.." aku pun melesat pergi,aku harap alasan konyolku bisa menjawab pertanyaannya

Aku terus melesat kedalam dorm,hingga aku sampai di dapur entah kenapa tempat ini menjadi pemberhentian terahirku,selalu saja dapur,tempat yang paling sering aku kunjungi aku mencari tempat yang biasa kugunakan untuk merenung atau sekedar melepaskan kelelahan hatiku jika kai mulai bertingkah seperti ini, kutemukan celah antara lemari dan dinding yang ukurannya sudah sangat pas dengan tubuhku,aku menyelusupkan diri di antaranyalalu duduk memeluk lutut,dan mulai menangis,kenapa?,..padahal ini bukanlah hal baru tapi kenapa bisa sesakit ini,aku terus menangis di sana sendirian mengeluarkan segala yang menunpuk di hatiku,menenggelamkan kepalaku semakin dalam agar isakanku yang semakin keras teredam...

Author PoV

"kyungsoo kau kenapa?"suho bertanya karna melihat mata bulat kyungsoo yang sembab saat membantunya menata meja untuk makan malam,ia yakin kyungsoo menangis tapi kenapa?

"tidak apa hyung,aku rasa mataku mengalami iritasi yang parah..hehe"

"apa karna kai lagi..?"

Melihat reaksi kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum miris ia tahu tebakannya tepat,ia pun mendekat lalu mengelus kepala kyungsoo berharap bisa membuat dongsaengnya ini lebih baik

"apa kau ingin terus seperti ini kyungsoo?,dia harus tau perasaan mu,.."

"belum saatnya hyung,.sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.."

"lalu kapan,kau terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya,bisa-bisa kau hancur perlahan.."

"tidak apa hyung,aku masih bisa bertahan.."

"hufftt,..dulu chanyeol sekarang kai.."suho menurunkan tangannya dan menghela nafas

"sudahlah hyung,itu bukan salah chanyeol hyung,baekhyun hyung memang orang yang baik.."

"dia meninggalkan mu demi baekhyun,dan sekarang kai membuatmu merasa hancur karna ia menyukai baekhyun.."

"hyung bagaimana kau bisa tau..?"

"hmm..dengan melihat sekali saja sikap bocah itu terhadap baekhyun sudah bisa langsung tertebak kalau dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada baekhyun walau pun sekarang baekhyun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol..bocah itu benar-benar.."suho memijit pelipis sambil menggelangkan kepalanya menyesalkan kenapa semua bisa terjadi sampai se pelik ini

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat dan kembali pada pekerjaannya

"kuharap kau mendapatkan harga yang pantas atas semua pengorbanan mu kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menatap suho lalu tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna salalu menyemangatinya selama ini

Soal kyungsoo dan chanyeol..?,ya..mereka memang pernah memiliki sesuatu dulu,sebenarnya sangat sederhana,..kyungso dan chanyeol bertemu saat audisi saling menyemangati lalu menjadi dekat hingga pada ahirnya chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo dan mereka lalu menjalin hubungan walau tidak pernah berahir happy ending karna pada saat traning chanyeol bertemu baekhyun dan perasaanya mulai tumbuh terhadap baekhyun mereka lalu menjalin hubungan di belakang kyungsoo,hingga ahirnya mereka tertangkap basah oleh kyungsoo dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi,kyungsoo memang hancur,benar-benar hancur saat itu,mengetahui sahabat yang ia percayai merebut kekasihnya sendiri tapi kyungsoo bangkit kembali dengan kai yang selalu menjadi tumpuannya saat ia merasa rapuh saat ituah kyungsoo mulai bisa melupakan chanyeol dan membuka hatinya untuk kai,tapi disinilah sekarang disakiti lagi,ia merasa persaannya di bangun untuk dihancurnya..

"eomma masak apa?"tanya sehun sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya tentang masa lalu yang pahit

"ya!oh sehun ,jangan ganggu kyungsoo.."seru pria bersuara baritone dari belakang membuat sehun yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya dan kyungsoo menoleh

"kau usil sekali chanyeol hyung,.."sehun mendengus lalu mendudukan dirinya,sementara kyungsoo membagikan piring,lagi pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan harus dilihatnya,dimana kai yang biasanya duduk di sampingnya sekarang duduk di sebelah baekhyun,mengobrol dekat dengan pria pecinta eyeliner itu tanpa sedikitpun melihat tatapannya yang nanar,sehun yang kesal melihat hal itu langsung menarik tubuh kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya dan lalu memeluknya dengan erat dari samping,..

"se-sehun sesak"kyungsoo kaget berusaha melepaskan diri walau rona merah tecetak jelas di wajahnya

"brr..dingin sekali ya hyung..aku memelukmu agar merasa lebih hangat.."alasan konyol macam apa itu

Seketika semua langsung mengalihkan padangannya pada sehun yang masih memeluk kyungsoo, seketika itu juga kyungsoo dapat melihat eksperesi yang di keluarkan tiap orang menatap mereka berdua,suho hyung hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala baekhyun membelakan matanya kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat sementara itu kyungsoo mendapat tatapan kekesalan dari kai dan chanyeoll,melihat tatapan kai yang memandang sehun dengan tajam membuat kyungsoo senang bukankah itu artinya kyungsoo masih menempati ruang di hati kai,tapi tunggu dulu kenapa chanyeol juga menampakan mimik wajah yang sama?

Merasa sudah cukup dengan yang sehun lakukan suho segera memukul kepala sehun dengan sendok nasi membuat pemilik kepala meringis dan melepaskan pelukannya

"kau membuat kyungsoo sulit bernafas.."kata suho sambil tertawa kecil di setiap katanya

"lagi pula kyungie hyung menyukainya,kau tidak lihat rona merah di pipinya.."jawab sehun sambil menunjuk pipi kyungsoo

"e-eh..aku—"kyungsoo yang kaget di tuding seperti itu gelagapan menjawab perkataan maknae mereka yang pervert ini

"Sudahlah kapan mau mulai makannya,aku sudah lapar.."tiba-tiba chanyeol bersuara dan mulai mengambil jatah makanannya,sepertinya ada sedikit nada kekesalan yang terlontar dari mulutnya

Mereka pun memulai makan dengan tenang,hingga pada saat kyungsoo akan mulai membereskan meja makan mereka,tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dan membantunya

"kau bukan pembantu disini,setidaknnya mintalah bantuan pada member lain,.."ucap chanyeol sambil mengambil piring di atas meja

"tidak masalah hyung,aku senang melakukannya hehe.."

"kau terlalu baik,kau tau ,orang seperti mu itu mudah di manfaatkan.."

"hehe,..kalau aku dijahati orang,bukankah kalian akan segera menolong dan melindungiku, ,.."goda kyungsoo

"tapi aku lah yang menjahatimu kyungsoo.."seketika suasana terasa lebih serius,kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman

"aku meninggalkanmu,aku menduakanmu bahkan yang lebih parah aku mencampakanmu,maafkan aku .."chanyeol menatap mata kyungsoo dalam,sementara yang di tatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus menjawab apa

"hmm..rileks saja hyung,kejadian itu kan sudah lama,tidak perlu kau fikirkan lagi,lagi pula aku sudah lama memaafkanmu kok.."kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan berbalik menatap chanyeol,tunggu apa dia salah lihat,wajah chanyeol memerah,apa ada yang salah ?apa chanyeol demam makanya bicara ngawur,kyungsoo mendekat memeriksa kening chanyeol,tidak panas...lalu apa yang salah,kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya tapi chanyeol menahannya agar tetap di keningnya..membuat kyungsoo menatap bingung

"kau tetap perhatian,bahkan pada orang yang sudah menjahatimu..kau memang luar biasa.."suara berat chanyeol mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat kyungsoo bahkan chanyeol sendiri tertegun dan berahir dengan saling menatap

"ehemm..."deheman seseorang mengintruksi mereka berdua,kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangannya dari chanyeol dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa,sementara chanyeol menatap datar orang yang sudah menganggunya

"chanyeol hyung jangan begitu,kau sudah punya baekhyun hyung,.."ucap kai memandang chanyeol datar..lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo

"kyungsoo hyung juga,harusnya kau bisa menjaga perasaan orang,bagaimana kalau baekhyun hyung lihat,apa yang akan dia pikirkan.."tubuh kyungsoo menegang ia tidak percaya kai akan mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu

"sudahlah kai jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kyungsoo hanya khawatir padaku lalu memeriksa suhu tubuhku.."

"tapi kenapa kau memegang tanganya tadi..."

"ck..sudahlah aku mau mencari udara segar,untuk ukuran pria kau benar-benar banyak bicara..."ucap chanyeol dan melangkah melewati kai lalu pergi keluar

Kini tinggal kai dan kyungsoo yang saling menatap dalam keheningan,kai menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin lalu memutar bola matanya malas meninnggalkan kyungsoo sendiri,lagi..kyungsoo merasakan sakit hati..

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di lantai balkon kamar memeluk lututnya berusaha melupakan hal yang mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya,meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja,tapi semua tidak semudah yang ia pikir kan pasti selalu saja ada beberapa tetes air mata yang merembes dari matanya walau terus di tahannya,tiba-tiba sehun duduk di sampingnya dan menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat..

"jangan paksakan dirimu hyung,kalau mau menagis ya menangis saja,kurasa itu bisa sedikit menenangkan jiwamu..."

"hehe terima kasih sehunnie..aku senang kau ada disini..tapi aku ingin jadi lebih kuat,aku tidak mau jadi pria yang lemah,aku pasti bisa melalui semuanya..."lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya tersenyum..

Tiba-tiba sehun bangkit dan berlutut lalu memeluk kyungsoo,membenamkan kepala kyungsoo di dadanya yang bidang,kyungsoo kaget dan tidak sempat melawan ia hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuan sehun

"setidaknya di hadapanku saja hyung,biarkan aku jadi tumpuanmu,lihatlah aku hyung,aku masih ada disini untukmu.."kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun tangannya mulai bergerak memeluk pinggang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu lalu mulai menangis ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi,setidaknya ia tidak ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menahan semuanya sendirian,setidaknya biarkan kali ini dia mengangis dengan tenang di pelukan sehun, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam...

...

Tubuh kyungsoo terasa benar-benar letih malam ini ,ia ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur,kelopak matanya sudah hampir tertutup sampai suara keras pintu yang terbuka kembali membangunkannya,kai datang dengan tidak bersahabat..

"cih,ternyata kau memang tidak seperti apa yang kuduga hyung.."menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan meremehkan,kyungsoo benar-benar lelah malam ini,dan saat lelah emosinya mudah tersulut jadi ia tidak siap untuk berdebat malam ini ,ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannnya,jika kyungsoo meladeni kai malah akan berbuntut pada pertengkaran panjang,kyungsoo kembali menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan pria berkulit tan yang masih menatapnya sinis

"bahkan kau masih bisa tidur setelah merusak hubungan orang,.." berisik' batin kyungsoo mengerang

"ishh..jadi kau benar-benar orang seperti itu ya.."hentikan

"dasar licik.." cukup sudah kyungsoo benar-benar sudah muak emosinya benar-benar tersulut sekarang

Ia bangkit dengan kekesalan yang mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya,dan melangkah ke pintu bermaksud meninggalkan kai,meladeni ucapannya hanya akan semakin membuat energi kyungsoo terkuras

"aku sedang bicara denganmu hyung.."kai menahan lengan kyungsoo dan memanggilnya dengan nada suara meninggi,kyungsoo berusaha menghempaskan tangan kai tapi ia tidak cukup kuat

"APA MAUMU!"kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi,ia membentak kai sekeras yang ia bisa,sedang yang di bentak hanya bisa tertegun dan terkejut karna sebelumnya kyungsoo tidak seperti ini,ia orang yang lemah lembut bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan nada tinggi pada orang lain walaupun ia sedang kesal karna ia akan lebih memilih untuk pergi

"baekhyun hyung melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di dapur tadi.."ucap kai dengan nada sinis

"memang apa yang aku lakukan..!"kyungsoo yang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan tidak terima di tuduh seperti itu

"apa kau tidak sadar,kau telah menyakiti baekhyun hyung.."apakah kai tidak sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang menyakiti kyungsoo

"memangnya salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkan orang lain,lalu apa urusanmu..kau tidak usah mempedulikan aku..!"

"bukan kau hyung,..tapi baekhyun hyung,aku peduli padanya..."

Seperti sebilah pedang tajam yang menghujam jantung kyungsoo,rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan,ia sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi..pertahanannya rubuh,lagi-lagi kyungsoo menangis di depan kai,tapi setidaknya ia berusaha untuk tidak terisak walaupun nafasnya tercekat setiap kali ia bicara..

"aku menyerah kai.."suara kyungsoo melemah,kepalanya tertunduk

"menyerah,..?menyerah untuk apa..?"

"mencintaimu,mengejar kau yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku raih,aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.."kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari kai dan tidak ada perlawanan kali ini

"apa..?"kai kaget mendengar pengakuan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap kai yang lebih tinggi darinya "terima kasih.." kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisnya,ia membungkukan badannya berbalik dan keluar dari kai yang menatap punggungnya tidak percaya..ada apa ini ,perasaan menyesal dan kehilangan mulai merasuk kedalam diri kai,dia baru sadar kalau selama ini kyungsoo memberikan perhatian lebih padanya kenapa ia begitu bodoh,tapi entah apa yang menahannya, kakinya sulit untuk melangkah mengejar kyungsoo,ia mematung lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang,menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam bantal lalu mengumpati dirinya sendiri..

Sedangkan kyungsoo kembali menelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam celah lemari,tapi kali ini dia tidak menangis,air matanya sudah tidak mau keluar lagi..ia hanya duduk memeluk lututnya dan menegelam kepalanya dalam celah antar kedua lututnya sambil mengehela nafas walau suara masih tercekat sesekali,entah kenapa kali ini kyungsoo merasa lebih lega,setidaknya kai sudah tau tentang perasaan yang sudah ia pendam begitu lama,walaupun ia tau perasaan nya tidak akan berbalas,tapi ia senang setidaknya bebannya telah terlepas,sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah dingin yang menyerangnya..ia tidak memakai baju yang begitu tebal hanya celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang semuanya kebesaran,tidak biasa memang tapi itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya,kyungsoo mulai mengigil sampai sebuah selimut melingkupi tubuhnya,sebersit harapan muncul di benak kyungsoo,..apa itu kai?...

"sehun.."kyungsoo mendongak menatap sehun yang mulai menyentuh pipinya yang penuh dan membelainya lembut

"aku tau kau pasti disini.."sehun bangkit lalu menggeser lemari dan memperlebar celah tempat kyungsoo terduduk,kyungsoo bertanya apa yang sehun lakukan,sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di samping kyungsoo,ternyata celah yang di buatnya masih sedikit kekecilan sehingga tubuhnya dan kyungsoo harus lebih berdempet,sehun lalu membentangkan selimut yang kyungsoo pakai dan memakaikannya untuk mereka berdua,.

"sehun apa yang kau lakukan..?"tanya kyungsoo bingung dan menatap sehun dengan mata bulatnya

Sehun berbalik menatap kyungsoo..dengan senyum jahilnya ia berkata.. "apa.? aku juga dingin hyung.."

"bukan,maksudku kenapa kau menggeser lemarinya,bagaimana kalau yang lainnya terbangun.."ucap kyungsoo merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ,hidung dan bibirnya yang memerah karna hawa dingin di atas kulit pucatnya membuatnya sehun semakin tidak tahan ingin meng –iya-iyakan- kyungsoo saat itu juga,tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri ,kalau sehun benar-benar menyentuh kyungsoo saat itu juga,bisa-bisa dia di cincang dengan pasau dapur..

"ckk..jangan begitu hyung,..kau membuat libido ku naik.." kyungsoo segera memukul kepala pria pervert ini,sekarang wajah kyungsoo benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus

"lagi pula aku yakin semua sudah terbangun,suara bentakanmu itu tidak pelan hyung.."ucap sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan kyungsoo,sekarang kyungsoo merasa tidak enak karna mengganggu waktu tidur orang lain,ia hanya terdiam dan menunduk

"aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku sehun,.."

Nafas sehun tercekat,khawatir dengan hasilnya "lalu..apa katanya..?"

"ia tidak perlu menjawab karna aku sudah tau hasilnya,dia menyukai baekhyun hyung.."ucap kyungsoo lirih

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun,tanpa sadar salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik,tapi ia tak mau kyungsoo melihat hal itu,sebagai gantinya ia melihat ke arah lain

"aku sudah menyerah sehun,aku tidak mau menyiksa diriku lagi..."

"itu..bagus hyung,kau terlalu berharga untuknya..."sehun kembali memandang kyungsoo,sehun menyentuh pipi kyungsoo dan menggerakannya agar balik menatap matanya yang tajam

"tapi aku khawatir,ingatan tentang kai dan semua hal yang membuatku menyukainya begitu membekas.."

"hyung..aku akan selalu ada untukmu,aku janji pasti suatu saat nanti kau akan benar-benar melupakannya"hening sejenak,lalu sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "jadi..bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya di hatimu hyung..?"sehun agak ragu untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada kyungsoo,tapi ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi,ia tak mau keduluan orang ,seperti keduluan chanyeol misalnya

"eh..?"kyungsoo membulatkan matanya,membuatnya tampak berkali lipat lebih lucu

"aku menyukai mu hyung sudah sejak lama,hanya saja kau terlalu sibuk dengan kai sehingga tidak melihatku sama sekali.."

"e-eh ma-maafkan aku sehun.."

"tak apa,jadi bagaimana..?"

"tapi sehun,jika aku menerimamu,kau hanya akan jadi pelarianku..aku tidak mau menyakitimu.."

Sehun menepelkan keningnya dan kening kyungsoo,membuat pria bermata bulat itu semakin salah tingkah dan gugup,sehun dapat merasakan detakan jantung dan desahan nafas pria dengan kemampuan vokal yang tinggi itu,..dan ia suka ..

"tak apa,bisa aku terima...tapi hal itu tidak lama..akan kubuat kau mencintaiku,sampai kau tidak pernah ingat lagi siapa pria bernama kim jongin,karna nanti hanya ada nama oh sehun yang mengisi ingatan dan hatimu,akan kupastikan itu.."sehun membelai pipi kyungsoo dan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya,bisa dia lihat wajah kyungsoo semakin merah

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya,memberi ruang bagi kyungsoo untuk berfikir,tapi kyungsoo masih sangat kelihatan bingung...entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang..

"sehun a-aku tidak tau.."kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya...

"baiklah,begini saja..bisakah aku mendapatkan masa percobaan ?,jika aku bisa membuat mu lebih bahagia dan membangun kembali hatimu,kau harus mau jadi namjachinguku,dan tidak boleh membohongi perasaanmu tapi jika aku gagal,..akan kubuat bocah hitam itu melihatmu..bagaimana..?"tawar sehun,kyungsoo nampak berfikir keras,dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk,sehun tersenyum cerah..dan memeluk kyungsoo erat,di luar perkiraan kyungsoo membalas pelukannya,membuat jantung sehun serasa ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya..mereka lalu melepaskan pelukannya,tanpa sengaja sehun melihat bibir kyungsoo yang agak membiru karna hawa dingin... lalu tanpa sadar tertegun menatap benda kenyal itu,fantasi di otaknya mulai melayang memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya...

"hyung..bolehkan aku-"

"ya..kau pantas mendapatkannya,anggap saja hadiah dariku.."untuk kesekian kalinya,sehun tidak pernah mengira kyungsoo akan mengijinkannya awalnya dia kira kyungsoo akan mengambil nampan terdekat dan dipukulkannya ke kepala sehun,tapi ia salah,..sehun dan kyungsoo sudah melakukan perjanjian dan akan memenuhinya sampai selesai...

Sehun meraih dagu kyungsoo lalu memiringkan kepalanya agar mereka merasa lebih nyaman,kyungsoo menutup matanya saat sehun menempelkan bibir mereka berdua,mereka tenggelam dalam sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan,sekejap kyungsoo bisa melupakan kai yang baru saja memporak-poranda kan hatinya,sehun membelai leher dan pipi kyungsoo,membuat nya menggeliat geli,sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya,seolah mendapat respon dari kyungsoo yang membalas ciumannya ia mulai menurunkan lengannya masuk kedalam kemeja kyungsoo dan mengelus apa yang ada di balik kemeja longgarnya membuat kyungsoo sedikit melenguh ,tapi tangan sehun berhenti karna kyungsoo manahannya lalu perlahan mengakhiri ciuman mereka...

"sehun kau belum boleh.."ucap kyungsoo terengah sambil menunduk malu dengan wajah merah sampai ke telinga,sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi kyungsoo yang lucu..yah..hampir saja ia hilang kendali,kalau saja pria bermata bulat itu tidak mengingatkannya

"hehe 'belum' kan hyung..." ucap sehun dengan seringai di bibirnya,membuat kyungsoo menatap waspada seolah kata 'belum' itu akan membuatnya berada dalam bahaya

"sudahlah,aku mau tidur.." kyungsoo gagal bangkit dari duduknya karna sehun menariknya membuat kyungsoo duduk kembali

"kau yakin mau tidur di kamarmu hyung..?"

"aku mau tidur di sofa..."jawab kyungsoo polos

"tapi sofa terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua hyung.."

"apa maksudmu dengan 'kita',kau kembali ke kamarmu sana..?"titah kyungsoo

"aku mau tidur bersamamu disini hyung...yayaya.."sehun merajuk,melihat hal itu kyungsoo jadi tidak tega,kyungsoo pun mengiakan permintaan maknaenya ini

Sehun bersorak lalu memeluk kyungsoo dan membawanya menyenderkan kepala di bahunya sehingga sehun bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala kyungsoo,mereka pun terlelap dengan saling menyender kan kepala satu sama lain..

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi,chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur ia merasa sangat haus,ia tersentak kaget saat melihat kyungsoo dan sehun tidur di celah lemari,chanyeol berjongkok menatap kyungsoo yang tertidur,ia membelai pipi pria bermata bulat itu lalu menyentuh matanya yang sembab,teringat kembali saat iya menghianati kesetiaan kyungsoo,rasa bersalah kembali menyergap ke dalam hatinya,entah setan apa yang menyelusup kedalam diri chanyeol saat ini,ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo dan mengulum dalam bibir kisable pria yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap itu,kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya membuat chanyeol terkejut dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari kyungsoo,ia pun menatap dalam wajah kyungsoo sebelum bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan dapur,tanpa chanyeol ketahui sehun melihat semua yang ia lakukan pada kyungsoo,sudah ia kira chanyeol adalah rivalnyanya dalam mendapatkan kyungsoo,sehun tau walau chanyeol memiliki baekhyun tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau melupakan kyungsoo,.. entah kenapa hal itu membuat sehun semakin semangat mendapatkan hati pria bermata bulat itu,ia menyunggingkan smirknya dan yakin kalau semuanya akan jadi lebih menarik..

Tbc

Ctt author...

Huwaaaa apa-apaan ini...aku kan kaisoo shiper,tapi apa boleh di kata..aku juga suka crack couple nya kyungsoo sih haha(kecuali suD.o atau chenD.o).. Kaiii jangan mutilasi anakmu.. QAQ...ampun udah durhaka...

Haha bikin ff ini gara-gara baca ff yang bikin aku benci banget sama jong in,jadinya semangat 45 deh bikin ff ini khukhukhu...ahirnya bikin kyungsoo yang di sukain sama 2 orang sekaligus...biar kai ngerasain gimana rasanya sakit hati...huwahahahahaha...

Eittsss wolesss disini emang masih kyungsoo yang idupnya suram,tapi liat aja nanti...ahahahhahha...#ketawa nista bareng kuchisake onna...

huftt padahal niatnya oneshoot tapi udah terlanjur jadi udah lah...terusin aja..

so jangan lupa buat komentar ya...,kasih komentar membangun oceh,...makasih ciaooo adios... \(^3^)/...


	2. Chapter 2

Author:Bonaaa

Title:i give up to love you

Genre:hurt,romance

Lenght: 2 of..?

Pair:hunsoo,kaisoo,chanbaek,chansoo,slight suho

I give up to love you chap 2

"hyung~..."dengan halus dan perlahan sehun lagi-lagi melingkarkan lengan panjangnya yang putih ke pinggang kyungsoo

"sehun,lepaskan kau menghalangiku..."

Hari ini adalah hari ke 2 setelah kyungsoo dan sehun membuat kesepakatan,walau tidak terlalu terbiasa pada awalanya karena sehun yang awalnya memang sudah sangat suka menempeli kyungsoo kini bertambah berkali lipat,dimana ada kyungsoo di sana juga pasti ada sehun,tentu saja kyungsoo tidak bisa melarang bocah dengan rambut pelangi ini,well..mereka telah membuat kesepakatan ingat...

"kalian seperti pasangan pengantin baru,haha.."sang leader yang baru saja bangun disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya begitu merindukan pasangannya yang berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini

"suatu saat nanti kata '**seperti**'dalam kalimatmu itu akan terhapus hyung haha.." balas sehun masih berlayut manja di pinggang kyungsoo,membuat namja yang selalu di juluki umma itu menunduk dalam dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna

"he~~~ tumben kyungsoo diam saja di peluk seperti itu,biasanya nampan itu akan sangat berguna.." ucap baekhyun saat kakinya memasuki dapur lalu langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di samping suho

" '**berguna'?** maksudmu apa hyung ?" sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju baekhyun yang kini tengah sibuk meneguk segelas air putih

"kalau kyungsoo yang 'biasanya' kau perlakukan seperti itu,pasti sekarang kepalamu sudah benjol di pukul nampan.."ucap baekhyun sambil memperagakan bagaimana caranya kyungsoo memukul kepala sehun

"a-aku tidak bisa..." tiba-tiba kyungsoo bersuara

"setidaknya untuk saat ini.."tambahnya,membuat sehun menelan ludahnya kasar

Kai dan chanyeol memasuki dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu hampir bersamaan jika saja chanyeol tidak menapakan kaki panjangnya itu lebih dulu dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang membuat panas hatinya,

"yeolie..kau sudah bangun.." baekhyun membalikan badannya dan mengikuti arah tubuh chanyeol hingga namja bertubuh jangkung itu duduk di sebelahnya

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arah baekhyun dan tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut namja kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang,walau chanyeol merasa cemburu dengan kelakukan sehun tapi dia tidak ingin baekhyun tau,sedangkan kai,seolah tidak terjadi apapun dia duduk dengan santai di sampiing chanyeol tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya kalau dia jengah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ,namun setidaknya dia ingin membohongi orang-orang di sekelilingnya,

"sehun,bisakah kau lepaskan,kau membuat kyungsoo hyung menjadi lamban..." kai sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sehun yang semakin menjadi dan kyungsoo yang terus diam saja,..

"kalau kau sedang buru-buru makan di luar saja sana..."balas sehun dengan santainya

"apa kau bilang..!?" kai menatap maknae grup mereka dengan tatapan tajam

"apa kurang jelas...? telingamu itu bermasalah hah..!?"emosi mereka berdua mulai terpancing,kyungsoo segera mengambil sikap dengan menyuruh sehun untuk duduk saja dan membiarkannya memasak sarapan dengan tenang,walau sempat menolak pada awalnya ahirnya sehun menurut dan mendudukan dirinya berselang 1 kursi dengan kursi kai,keduanya masih saling memandang sinis sampai pada akhirnya saling membuang muka,beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo datang menghampiri meja dengan membawa makanan untuk para hyung dan dongsaengnya lalu mendudukan diri di antara kai dan sehun,aura sengit menguar dari kai dan sehun, mereka memang makan dengan tenang tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau suasana jadi agak tidak mengenakan,sampai sebuah ide terlintas di kepala sehun..

"ah,masakanmu selalu enak hyung,kalau kau jadi istriku nanti bisa-bisa dari kurus begini aku jadi gemuk ahahaha"

"UHUUKK!"mendengar kalimat sehun yang terlontar polos membuat nasi yang tengah kyungsoo kunyah langsung menyumbat pernafasannya,kyungsoo yang sibuk tersedak memukul-mukul dadanya berusaha mengeluarkan nasi yang menyumbat tenggokannya dan terus terbatuk-batuk,membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana panik dan langsung menghampiri kyungsoo berusaha untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama,sehun yang mersa bertanggung jawab segera menyodorkan segelas air pada kyungsoo tanpa di duga kai melakukan hal yang sama,didepan kyungsoo kini telah ada dua gelas air dari dua namja yang berbeda dan tengah menatapnya penuh harap tapi kyungsoo tidak mengerti ,dia sedang tersedak jadi gelas yang manapun baginya tidak masalah,dia segera mengambil gelas di sisi kanannya,sehun tersenyum miris begitu menengetahui bukan gelas yang ada di tangannya yang kyungsoo ambil,kai melempar senyum kemenangan,entah ini penting atau tidak tapi hal ini membuatnya senang sedangkan sehun hanya melihat kai dengan tatapan jengah..

"hufftt~"kyungsoo yang sudah terlepas dari bahaya tersedak menghembuskan nafas lega,kini semua orang yang tadi sempat panik dengan keadaan kyungsoo kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dan memakan sarapan mereka lagi

"hyung~ maafkan aku.."nada penyesalan keluar dari mulut sehun

"tidak apa sehunnie,aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi.."

"kaget karena senang...?"goda sehun dengan senyum sumringah

"kaget karna kau bilang kalau dirimu bisa gemuk.."balas kyungsoo disertai candaan,membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal..

"ya~..aku hanya bercanda sehunnie..haha"ucap kyungsoo,sambil mencubit pipi sehun yang tirus,sehun meringis menahan sakit,walau pada dasarnya dia senang karna ia merasa kyungsoo yang sekarang tidak terlalu mengacuhkannya, tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan kesal,

"aku selesai.."tiba-tiba chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkan dapur, padalah nasi di mangkuknya masih tersisa,baekhyun hanya menatap nanar kepergian chanyeol tanpa berusaha menyusulnya seperti biasa,lalu kembali menyantap sarapannya,sementara sisanya hanya menatap bingung seorang park chanyeol bertingkah aneh hari ini,park chanyeol yang biasanya bukannya menyisakan makanan tapi akan meminta lebih jatah makanan di masukan ke dalam mangkoknya sehingga membuat kyungsoo mengira masakannya tidak terlalu enak hari ini,dan membakar api semangatnya agar ia berlatih memasak lebih giat lagi,ck..ck..dasar polos.

"jadwal kita hari ini apa hyung..?"tanya kyungsoo pada suho yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depannya

"nanti malam kita akan menghadiri acara musik,nah untuk persiapan aku mau tidur dulu.."balas suho lalu merenggangkan ototnya sambil menguap dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan sehun

"ide bagus.." gumam kyungsoo ,ia berniat mengikuti cara suho agar tubuhnya lebih segar nanti

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kamarnya dan kai tapi berhenti saat ia sudah menyentuh kenop pintu,sudah 2 hari ia tidak tidur di ruangan yang merupakan hak nya,ia bingung ,bagaimana kalau kai masuk saat dia tertidur, bukankah sampai sekarang ia dan kai belum bertegur sapa lagi,jangankan minta maaf bahkan saat kyungsoo tidur di kursi pun kai sama sekali tak menawarinya untuk pindah ke dalam kamar ,sekejap rasa kesal menelusup kedalam hati kyungsoo,ia kemudian melepaskan kenop pintu dan berbalik melangkah menjauh , dia memutuskan kalau sofa lebih nyaman untuknya setidaknya untuk saat ini ,ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa lalu merebahkan diri mencari posisi senyaman mungkin ,tak berapa lama ia terlelap dan terdengar suara nafas teratur keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dormnya dan menemukan kyungsoo sedang terlelap di atas sofa panjang,ia mendekat perlahan tidak mau kyungsoo terbangun,kai perhatikan setiap lekuk wajah kyungsoo yang sangat ia rindukan ,betapa inginnya kai melihat senyuman manis merekah di wajah kyungsoo yang selalu dengan senang hati namja bermata bulat itu berikan untuk kai ,tapi sekarang tidak lagi ,sehun merebutnya ,merebut senyuman kyungsoo,merebut kelembutan dan kasih sayang kyungsoo,dan secara tidak langsung juga merebut kyungsoo dari sisinya ,tapi kai tak dapat menyalahkan si bocah pelangi,karna semua ini juga gara-gara kesalahannya sendiri ,ia selalu mengacuhkan kyungsoo tak sadar betapa besar kasih sayang yang kyungsoo berikan untuknya,yah tentu saja..penyesalan selalu datang di akhir kan,tunggu..!? kai menyesal,bukankah dia menyukai baekhyun,ya tentu saja tapi saat kai melihat betapa besarnya cinta baekhyun untuk chayeol semangatnya untuk merebut namja pecinta eyeliner itu surut ,tapi melihat chanyeol tidak bisa membalas cinta baekhyun dengan semestinya membuat semangat namja berkulit eksotis untuk berkobar kembali , tidak sampai di situ ,saat kai melihat sehun terus menempeli kyungsoo seperti lem penjebak lalat membuatnya sangat kesal ,entahlah kai hanya tak rela ada orang lain yang menyentuh 'kyungsoo-nya' ,apa!? 'Kyungsoo-nya' ..?kyungsoo bukan miliki siapa-siapa dan kai lebih suka saat kyungsoo tidak menjadi milik siapa pun.,

"bukan..bukan bawang,tapi cabai..uufftt.."kai tersentak kaget ,kalimat tidak jelas terdengar dari mulut kyungsoo,apa dia terbangun tapi kyungsoo masih menutup matanya –eh- dia mengigau,kai terkikik melihat betapa lucunya kyungsoo ,bahkan saat tertidurpun dia mimpi memasak.. kai mencubit pelan ujung hidung kyungsoo sambil menggumamkan kata yang menyatakan betapa lucu dan manisnya kyungsoo saat ini ...

"dia lucu ya.."kai kembali tersentak kaget,saat sehun ternyata sudah ada di sebelahnya ikut berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah innocent kyungsoo ,'ck..lama-lama aku bisa jantungan'kai membatin

"sejak kapan disini..?" tanya kai tapi sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyungsoo

"belum lama,.."jawab sehun ikut memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo

"hoh.."kau mengangguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan sehun

"kurasa kita perlu bicara.."sehun memotong kepergian kai,sehun merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuknya dan kai berunding tentang sesuatu yang sama-sama mereka inginkan

"tentang apa..?"kai bukannya tidak tau apa yang ingin sehun rundingkan dengannya ,ia tau betul apa yang ingin sehun bicarakan dengannya ,ia hanya malas karna nanti pasti kai akan memikirkan tentang ego dan harga dirinya

"tidak usah so polos seperti itu ,kau jelas tau apa yang ingin aku rundingkan denganmu.."desak sehun santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kyungsoo

"harus sekarang ya..?"tanya kai malas

Sehunpun beranjak dan merangkul pundak kai "harusnya sejak lama , tapi tidak apa sekarang saja.." merekapun pergi dengan sehun yang sedikit menyeret kai ,meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan urusannya 'tidur'..

Sekarang kai dan sehun tengah berada di sebuah kafe yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm mereka,lengkap dengan persiapan mereka masker dan topi,mereka hanya tidak mau jika tiba-tiba ada fans yang datang dan mengganggu acara mereka...

"kau mau pesan apa kai..?" kai benar-benar heran dengan bocah berambut nyentrik ini,kenapa ia bisa sesantai itu ,sangat berbeda dengan kai yang dari tadi bingung harus mengucapkan alasan seperti apa jika sehun menanyakan hal sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar

"terserah.."

"ah kalau begitu bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi,tapi tunggu, kyungsoo hyung pasti akan mengomel kalau tau kita minum kopi padahal ini masih lumayan pagi..." ucap sehun sengaja menyebut nama kyungsoo seolah namja itu ada di dekat mereka dan sukses membuat kai merasa tidak nyaman,tapi kai bisa bilang apa ..?jadi dia hanya diam saja

"kalau begitu moccachino saja ..." kai memutar matanya jengah,bocah ini bodoh atau apa..bukankah di dalam moccachino juga terdapat kandungan kopinya

"moccachino juga sama-sama kopi bodoh.."

"ah kau benar,kalau begitu kita pesan susu coklat saja,ah aku juga sedikit lapar,eh ada spageti kimchi,huaa aku jadi ingat kyungsoo hyung , bukankah dia sangat suka spageti..."lagi-lagi dengan sengaja sehun menyebut nama kyungsoo,kai mulai kesal mengetahui dirinya di permainkan oleh namja berwajah dominan datar ini ,ia mengepalkan tangannya erat di bawah meja kafe

"sudahlah aku tidak punya waktu,sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan.."tatapan tajam kai lontarkan pada sehun walau sepertinya tidak berefek sama sekali

"ish..kau ini tegang sekali,santailah sedikit.."sehun memanggil pelayan dan memesah menu sesuai kehendaknya,setelah pelayan itu pergi sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kai ,kai yakin pembicaraannya akan mulai serius sekarang

"langsung saja kai,apa kau mencintai kyungsoo hyung?"sehun benar-benar tidak tau apa arti dari kata basa-basi,bagi kai sehun adalah orang merepotkan terbukti dengan betapa sulitnya kai menjawab pertanyaan sehun yang begitu mudah

Kai berfikir keras,apa yang harus dia katakan,perasaan nya masih bimbang antara mencintai kyungsoo atau baekhyun ,ada rasa kehilangan saat kyungsoo tak lagi menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada pada kai ,kai menginginkan kyungsoo-nya yang dulu kembali tapi hal itu tidak mungkin,semuanya tidak akan sama karna kyungsoo sudah menyatakan perasaannya dan kai mengatakan kalau ia menyukai baekhyun lebih dulu,tidak akan sama,..semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.. ego kai mulai menguasai dirinya ,ia tidak mau dinilai sebagai namja yang mengambil kembali sesuatu yang telah dia campakan..

"tidak.." walau ucapannya terdengar tegas sebenarnya jauh di daam hatinya kai ragu apakah jawaban ini adalah jawaban yang tepat

"kalau begitu aku bisa memilikinya bukan.."

"dia bukan milik siapapun..."ucap kai dengan nada dingin,ada apa ini!? Bukankah kai mengatakn dia tidak mencintai kyungsoo,tapi kenapa dia terlihat kesal

"justru karna dia bukan milik siapa pun,itu artinya dia bebas kan...bebas memutuskan dengan siapa dia bahagia dan bebas memilih siapa yang berhak menerima cintanya yang begitu tulus,cinta yang selama ini kau sia-sia kan"ucap sehun santai

"cih..."

Chanyeol kembali dari acara berbelanjanya dengan baekhyun ,pandangan matanya langsung tertancap ke arah kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di sofa,dengan segera chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang ke dapur dan menyimpan barang belanjaan yang memenuhi lengannya lalu kembali pada kyungsoo,memcoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dengan perlahan agar kyungsoo tidak terbangun

"yeolie kau mau apa..?"tanya baekhyun yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan sikap berlebihan kekasihnya itu

"aku mau memindahkannya ke dalam kamar,lehernya bisa sakit kalau tidur di sofa..."jawab chanyeol agak kesusahan karna bicara sambil mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo yang lumayan berat

"tapi pasti ada alasan kenapa kyungsoo tidur di sofa ,bukankah kai dan kyungsoo sedang bertengkar jadi kyungsoo pasti agak enggan tidur di kamarnya yang seruangan dengan dengan kai "ucapan baekhyun menghentikan langkah chanyeol yang tinggal membuka kenop pintu

"ah kau benar.."senyuman tipis terukir di wajah baekhyun,melihat chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menghampirinya membuat baekhyun mengira chanyeol akan kembali meletakan kyungsoo di sofa,tapi keyakinannya langsung runtuh begitu chanyeol berjalan melewatinya

"kalau begitu aku akan menidurkannya di kamar kita,bisakah kau bukakan pintunya ,aku agak kesulitan.." ucap chanyeol setelah sampai di depan kamarnya dan baekhyun,membuat senyuman tipis yang tadi sempat menghampiri wajahnya langsung hilang seketika,baekhyun pun mendekat dan melakukan apa yang chanyeol katakan,chanyeol masuk dan merebahkan tubuh kyungsoo hati-hati lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya ,chanyeol berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kyungsoo,ia berjongkok memeluk lututnya tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kyungsoo,seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan chanyeol,entah kenapa dia begitu senang melihat kyungsoo tertidur sama seperti dulu sebelum chanyeol menghianati kyungsoo,namja bermata bulat ini pasti tidak akan segan tidur di pundak atau pangkuan chanyeol ,sehingga chanyeol bisa sering melihat wajahnya yang tertidur dan terkadang tertawa geli saat mendengar igauan kyungsoo tentang bahan masakan atau hal-hal aneh lainnya ,entah apa yang diimpikan namja imut ini, andai saja ia tidak pernah menghianati kyungsoo ,tapi senyuman nya langsung pudar begitu ingat baekhyun ada di belakangnya,chanyeol tidak sadar tentang apa yang dia lakukan ,baekhyun pasti sakit hati melihat kelakukannya saat ini membuatnya berbalik tapi tidak mendapati baekhyun di belakangnya ,kemana namjachingunya itu ?

Baekhyun membenahi belanjaan nya tadi di dapur,ia segera melesat ke dapur begitu melihat chanyeol berjongkok dan memandangi wajah kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya ,baekhyun tidak mau melihat kelanjutannya ,jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi,setidaknnya jika baekhyun pergi ia dan tidak melihat apa yang chanyeol lakukan ,baekhyun tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk marah pada chanyeol dan memulai sebuah pertengkaran ,ia hanya takut jika bertengkar dengan chanyeol akan memberikan kesempatan bagi namja jangkung itu untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka ,baekhyun tidak mau hal itu terjadi ,dia telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk memiliki chanyeol,termasuk persahabatannya dengan kyungsoo,tentu saja baekhyun yang notabene nya sahabat kyungsoo tau kalau kyungsoo begitu menyayangi chanyeol saat ia dan chanyeol masih berhubungan ,tapi tidak berbeda dengan kyungsoo ,baekhyun pun menyukai chanyeol apalagi sejak menyadari bila chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampik perhatian yang baekhyun berikan ,membuatnya semakin semangat membuktikan kalau dia jauh lebih baik dari kyungsoo dan bingo..usaha baekhyun tidak sia-sia ,chanyeol berpaling padanya dan meninggalkan kyungsoo ,saat itu baekhyun merasa menjadi orang paling kejam sedunia tapi egonya mengatakan kalau itu adalah hal yang wajar,layaknya seleksi alam..

"baekie.."panggil chanyeol saat memasuki dapur dan melihat kekasihnya sedang sibuk membenahi belanjaan

"ah yeolie,ini kau mau meminum susu pisangmu sekarang..."ucap baekhyun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa,ia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sekotak susu pisang pada chanyeol,dan chanyeol hanya menggeleng

"maafkan aku baekkie.."

"untuk..?"

"seharusnya aku lebih bisa menjaga perasaanmu.."

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai bicara seperti?"

"eh..?" chanyeol mengernyit bingung

"bukankah kau Cuma memindahkan kyungsoo,agar ia bisa tidur lebih nyaman,kurasa tak ada yang istimewa soal itu..hanya rasa khawatir dari hyung pada dongsaengnya yakan..!?"baekhyun menggendikan bahunya cuek,membuat chanyeol lega 'mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir ' batin chanyeol

"ya..kau benar.." kata chanyeol berusaha membuat baekhyun lebih nyaman walaupun dia harus berbohong **'rasa khawatir dari hyung pada dongsaengnya?'** cih yang benar saja tentu saja itu lebih dan merupakan hal yang istimewa

Perlahan mata bulat kyungsoo terbuka dan mengerjap sesekali,ia duduk kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya sambil menguap lebar...

"hmm..eh apa aku tidur sambil jalan,kenapa bisa pindah tempat..?" otaknya berputar mencari alasan logis ,dan malah alasan yang paling konyollah yang malah menghampiri otaknya..

"sudah bangun kyungie.." tiba-tiba baekhyun muncul dengan segelas air di tangannya lalu menyerahkannya pada kyungsoo

"eh..terima kasih hyung,..maaf merepotkan,aku menumpang di kamarmu ya..hhe.."kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung,tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan kekesalan yang baekhyun arahkan padanya

"tidak masalah.."tatapannya langsung berubah ramah begitu kyungsoo kembali memandang wajahnya menyesal,kini baekhyun seperti orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda

"aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku memiliki kebiasaan aneh.."

"hah..?"jawab baekhyun bingung

"tidur sambil jalan itu kebiasaan aneh,hehe..aku baru pertama dan malah kamarmu dan channie hyung yang jadi korbannya hhe.."jelas kyungsoo sepertinya dia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau chanyeollah yang memindahkannnya ke dalam kamar

"ahaha..begitu ya,.."jawab baekhyun dengan senyum manis membingkai wajahnya ,dia benar-benar tidak berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya,lagi pula bersikap jujur tidak ada untungnya untuk baekhyun saat ini..

"jadi apa kita sepakat..?" tanya sehun santai sambil mengemut garpu dengan mulutnya yang berlumur saus spageti

"pakai maskermu,aku tidak mau terlibat dalam keributan di dalam kafe gara-gara fans mu.."balas kai yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan sehun

"kau tuli..?aku tanya apa kita sepakat ?"ucap sehun mulai gemas

"sepakat untuk apa..?"jawab kai jengah

"kau tidak boleh mendekati kyungie hyung lagi.."ucap sehun sambil menyandarkan punggunnya

"aku tidak mau.."

"eh,bukankah kau bilang kalau kau tidak mencintainya..?"

"memang,tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan menjauhinya kan,asal kau tau ,aku berhak mendekati siapapun sesukaku,dan kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya.."jawab kai dengan tatapan tajamnya dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan sehun yang masih setia dengan spagetinya ,sepertinya ucapan kai tidak berefek banyak pada seorang oh sehun

"haha..uri kkamjong memang serakah sekali ya.."sehun tertawa kecil sambil menusuk-nusuk garpu ke udara seolah menusuk punggung kai yang telah menjauh ,dia mempotkan bibirnya lucu seolah sedang bermanja-manja pada seseorang lalu seringai muncul beberapa saat kemudian, "hahh...mari kita lihat akan sampai semenarik apa.." sehun kembali menyelesaikan urusannya dengan spageti kimchi di hadapannya ..

Curhat author...

Permisi readers yang budiman... hhe..# ambil toa " ADA YANG KANGEN SAMA I GIVE UP TO LOVE YOU" #langsung hening.. #frustasi garuk tembok...

Muup-muup dateng-dateng langsung rusuh...hhe kemarin saya baca semua komen readers yang budiman,dan saya seneng pake beuuddddd sama reaksi anda-anda semua...

Author mau ngasih dikit bocoran nih..sebenernya ff ini udah beres sampe part 3 dan ada momen hunsoo sama kaisoo yang author sendiri yang ngetiknya guling-guling gaje #alay..,cuman ga langsung saya publish soalnya mau liat reaksi readers dulu...hhe,,yah kali aja ada yang harus di rombak...kekeke..maka dari itu saya sangat mengharapkan saran dan komentar dari readers yang budiman... oh ya.. banyak yang minta hunsoo di ending nya ...wah..gimana ya..hmm.. akan saya pertimbangkan deh hehe...

Haduhh padahal saya kaisoo shiper,tapi malah biarin ummi sendiri tersakiti...anak durhaka...

Yoshhh...makasih udah baca ff saya yang aneh ini,muup kalo ceritanya ngebosenin atau banyak typo...

CIAOOO...AADDDIIOOOSSSS... \(^3^)/...


	3. Chapter 3

Author:Bonaaa

Title:i give up to love you

Genre:hurt,romance,liltle bit humor i think..hhe

Lenght: 3 of..?

Pair:hunsoo,kaisoo,chansoo,chanbaek, slight suho

**...**

I give up to love you chap3

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar baekyeol berbarengan dengan kai yang masuk ke dalam dorm,sekejap pandangan mata mereka berpapasan,kyungsoo yang langsung tidak nyaman mengalihkan pandangannya pertama kali dan memutuskan untuk pergi sampai tangan kai mencegahnya..

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun dia hanya mengisyaratkan agar kai melepaskan tangannya tapi sepertinya pemuda dengan kulit eksotis sama sekali tidak mengindahkan isyarat kyungsoo..

"aku minta maaf.." suara kai memecah keheningan yang menyelubingi mereka berdua,kyungsoo nampak berfikir ia lalu balik memandang kai tersenyum mengangguk

"tidak masalah ,aku sudah biasa.." ucapan kyungsoo yang mengatakan kata 'sudah biasa' dengan senyuman tulus terpatri di wajahnya entah kenapa malah menohok hati kai,sesering itukah ia menyakiti hati kyungsoo yang rapuh..?

"a-aku sering menyakitimu ya hyung ?"tanya kai,dan kyungsoo hanya terkikik kecil melihat kai yang tiba-tiba gugup saat bicara dengannya

" itu pertanyaan,atau pernyataan..kau memang tidak tau atau hanya memberitahuku..?"jawab kyungsoo santai seolah ia hanya sedang mengobrol biasa,dan mendaratkan lubang besar di hati kai,akhirnya kai menyadari ternyata memang sudah sesering itu..

"a-aku benar-benar menyesal.."kai menunduk dalam ,sedalam penyesalannya ia bahkan tak berani menatap kyungsoo

Tiba-tiba kai merasa ada yang mengelus kepala,tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan kyungsoo ,ia mengelus surai kecoklatan kai dan kai bersumpah telah melihat senyum terindah di antara senyum-senyum indah yang kyungsoo berikan untuknya

"sudah kubilang tidak masalah,kau tidak usah teralu memikirkannya.."kyungsoo berkata lembut agar kai lebih tenang,ia memang marah pada awalnya tapi kyungsoo tau hal itu tidak akan lama,ia akan langsung memaafkan kai begitu ia melihat wajah namja berkulit tan itu...

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya dari kai membuat sedikit kekecewaan mampir di hati kai,lalu kyungsoo juga melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang masih kai kunci dengan tangannya yang lebih kecil dan berbalik pergi,..hei sejak kapan kyungsoo jadi sedingin ini..?

"tidurlah kembali di kamar kita hyung.."ucap kai yang tersadar beberapa saat sebelum kyungsoo pergi terlalu jauh..

"tentu saja.." kyungsoo membalikan badannya walau tidak seluruhnya.. ''kau tau,tidur di sofa sama sekali tidak nyaman ,membuat leherku sakit.." tambahnya santai dan benar-benar meninggalkan kai kali ini

"apa kau semarah itu hyung..?" gumam kai

**... **

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari dormnya,melihat anak kecil yang saling berkejaran dan tertawa bahkan pada saat mereka jatuh dan bangkit kembali ,entah kenapa membuat perasaan kyungsoo lebih nyaman ,membuat pikirannya yang sempat kalut lebih ringan sekarang,..kyungsoo seolah membayangkan dirinya adalah anak kecil itu,bocah kecil itu terus terjatuh namun bangkit dengan senyuman dan kembali mengejar teman-temannya karna permainan tidak akan selesai sampai bocah itu mendapatkan salah satu temannya,sama seperti kyungsoo ia merasa sangat terpuruk saat kai mengatakan ia menyukai orang lain lebih dari dirinya tapi kyungsoo bangkit dengan senyuman dan keteguhan kalau suatu saat kai akan mencintainya dan tidak akan berhenti sampai berhasil,tapi kyungsoo kini merombak permainan yang tengah ia lalui dalam kehidupannya ,kyungsoo memang akan kembali bangkit saat terjatuh ,tapi bukan kai yang akan dia kejar kali ini,melainkan kebahagiannya...kyungsoo akan bangkit dan mengejar kebahagiannya walau itu bukan kai sekalipun...

"tebak siapa..?" sepasang tangan menutup mata kyungsoo dari belakang dan langsung membuayarkan lamunan kyungsoo

"spageti kimchi.."jawab kyungsoo saat matanya masih di tutup

"hah..?" jawab orang di belakangnya bingung dengan jawaban kyungsoo yang aneh

"aku mencium bau spageti kimchi dari jari-jarimu oh sehun.."jawab kyungsoo datar,membuat sehun menatap tidak percaya betapa tajamnya penciuman namja yang sedang dia tutup matanya ini

"wah hebat sekali hyung,kau bisa tau.."ucapnya lalu duduk disampaing kyungsoo,membuat namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum bangga..

"kau tidak berniat daftar ke kepolisian..?"tawar sehun dengan wajahnya yang masih menatap kyungsoo takjub

"hah..jadi apa?"tanya kyungsoo seolah tertarik dengan tawaran sehun

"anjing pelacak.."jawabnya santai membuat kyungsoo nyaris memukul kepala namja dengan rambut nyentrik ini,kalau saja sehun tidak meminta ampun lebih dulu..

Setelah itu mereka sama terdiam kembali ,dan melihat anak-anak yang menjadi perhatian kyungsoo sebelum sehun datang..

"kau makan spageti kimchi tanpa mengajakku,kau jahat sekali.."ucap kyungsoo tanpa berbalik melihat sehun

"kalau begitu ayo kita beli..."jawab sehun yang juga tidak melihat ke arah kyungsoo

"tidak mau,aku tidak bawa uang.."jawab kyungsoo

"biar aku yang bayar.."mendengar jawaban sehun membuat kyungsoo berbalik dengan wajah berseri dan mengangguk senang,ia menarik tangan sehun untuk bangkit dari posisi duduk nya yang nyaman dan menyeretnya pergi ,sementara sehun hanya tersenyum dalam menatap namja yang lebih kecil itu menariknya seolah sehun adalah benda yang begitu berat rasanya ingin sekali sehun memeluk tubuh kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir kisable nya tapi mana mungkin hal itu dia lakukan ,sebenarnya sehun sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa kata orang jika dia benar-benar melakukannya,yang dia pikirkan adalah nasibnya,bisa-bisa kyungsoo menguburnya hidup-hidup jika sehun melakukan hal itu,membuat magnae dengan rambut pelangi itu bergidik ngeri..

"eh,kenapa kau malah menarikku ke halte hyung,..bukannya di dekat sini ada kafe yang menyediakan spageti kimchi.."sehun sadar kalau kyungsoo malah menariknya ke halte

"aku tidak mau spageti,aku mau makan yang lain saja.. aku akan membawamu ke tempat makan rahasiaku..."jawab kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar,sementara sehun merasakan firasat buruk tentang isi dompetnya

"ah itu bisnya datang..gogogo.."kyungsoo benar-benar bersemangat kali ini,ia menarik sehun masuk kedalam bus yang tidak terlalu penuh itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menagkap raut kekecewaan di wajah sehun..

"kau kenapa ..?"tanya kyungsoo cemas

"bis nya tidak penuh.."jawab sehun dengan nada kecewa

"lalu...?"

"aku berharap bis nya penuh sesak dengan orang,sehingga tubuh kita bisa berdempetan ,lalu aku akan melindungi tubuhmu agar tidak terjepit dengan memelukmu erat.."jelas sehun panjang lebar membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah kyungsoo ,namja bermata bulat itu mengalihkan pemikirannya dengan memukul kepala sehun ,membuat pemilik kepala meringis sakit,dan memandang kyungsoo meminta penjelasan..

"kau adalah manusia termesum yang pernah aku kenal.."jawab kyungsoo,sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepala yang masih terasa pening ,tidak menyadari kalau kata-katanya tadi benar-benar berefek pada kyungsoo

"hyung,..kau mau mengajakku ke mana,aku rasa kita semakin menjauh dari perkotaan..."sehun melihat keluar jendela dimana diluar sana menyuguhkan pemandangan hijau yang menyejukkan mata ,makin lama makin sedikit bangunan besar yang terlihat,hanya padang rumput dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menghiasi dan rumah-rumah bergaya lama..

Bis berhenti setelah mereka melewati perjalanan yang cukup lama karna hari sudah hampir menjelang sore saat roda bis itu berhenti berputar di salah satu halte,mereka berdua turun dan meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki,sehun langsung memakai masker yang telah ia bawa dari dorm,yah inilah resiko menjadi seorang entertainer di mana kehidupan mu bukan milik mu sendiri ,selalu diintai oleh fans atau paparazi dan jika melakukan hal yang mencurigakan akan berahir dengan gosip murahan,yah apa boleh buat,ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk setiap hal apalagi untuk menjadi seorang artis... mereka semua yang mengambil resiko itu (harus) bisa memakluminya..

Sedangkan kyungsoo,ia tak memakai apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya ,ia menatap jalanan depan dengan langkah yang berani seolah dia hanyalah orang biasa bukan D.O salah satu member group music terkenal yang selama ini di elu-elukan banyak orang apalagi fansnya yang tidak bisa di sebut sedikit..

"hyung,kau tidak bawa masker..."tanya sehun khawatir,dan hanya di jawab oleh gelengan kepala kyungsoo

"ini pakailah punyaku,lagipula aku ada topi.."ucap sehun seraya menyerahkan masker yang tadi ia pakai,kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senag hati ,namun ia malah memasukan masker itu ke dalam saku celananya,membuat sehun tersentak bingung...

"hyung kenapa tidak di pakai?... kalau ada orang yang mengenalimu bagaimana..."tanya sehun panik,sedangkan kyungsoo masih begitu santai,namun berhenti saat melihat sehun yang berusaha menggapai masker di sakunya untuk memakaikanya pada kyungsoo

"walaupun aku membungkus tubuhku seperti mumi,mereka akan tetap mengenaliku.."ucap kyungsoo menahan kedua lengan sehun,lengannya lalu menggapai kepala sehun dan melepaskan topi di kepala pemuda berkulit putih itu...membuatnya dua kali lipat lebih kaget "tapi mereka tidak akan mengenalimu.."tambah kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan topi itu dari jangkauan sehun

"lihatlah sekelilingmu oh sehun..."ucap kyungsoo sambil membalikan tubuh sehun yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya

Sehun tertegun,ia baru sadar keadaan di sekitarnya karna dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan kyungsoo dan pikiran yang melayang-layang dalam otaknya,sekarang ia seolah berada di dunia lain,ia merasa kembali ke dinasti korea yang telah lama.. tubuhnya di kelilingin rumah penduduk dengan suasana tradisional yang sangat kental,ia sama sekali tidak melihat hal yang modern di tempatnya berpijak sekarang ,mungkin listrik saja belum masuk ke daerah ini,kyungsoo mengajaknya ke daerah pedalaman yang belum pernah ia jamah sebelumnya...

"nah ..apa sekarang kau mengerti... mereka bahkan tidak memiliki TV untuk menonton kita,jadi kau tidak usah khawatir... " kyungsoo kembali menarik sehun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda..

"soo-ie sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung.." sapa seorang penduduk yang rumahnya kyungsoo lewati

"ah..ne ahjuma.. aku baru sempat sekarang..hhe sampai nanti ahjuma.."balas kyungsoo,sambil melewati rumah penduduk tersebut

"Soo-ie..?"ucap sehun,merasa asing dengan panggilan ahjuma yang tadi menyapa kyungsoo

"itu panggilan yang mereka berikan untukku..."sehun hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti

"Soo-ie hyung..."segerombolan anak-anak tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri kyungsoo,walau sempat terkejut kyungsoo segera berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak-anak itu

"kenapa baru berkunjung sekarang..?"tanya salah satu anak laki-laki berkepala botak

"maaf,hyung baru sempat sekarang...hhe.. eh kenapa kepalamu di botaki?"kyungsoo mengelus kepala pelontos milik anak itu..

"kemarin dia memasukan kepalanya ke lubang pohon,ternyata pohon itu mengandung banyak getah lengket yang menyelubungi kepalanya,sehingga kepalanya terpaksa di botaki.."jawab salah satu anak lain,membuat kyungsoo dan sehun menahan tawanya

"jelek ya hyung..?"tanya bocah botak itu dengan wajah cemberut

"tentu saja tidak,kau malah terlihat sangat lucu.."senyum anak itu melebar begitu mendengar kyungsoo memujinya

"oppa itu siapa..?"seorang anak menarik-narik baju kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping kyungsoo

"adjushi ini teman hyung..namanya oh sehun,ayo beri salam" senyum kyungsoo seketika melebar saat sehun hendak protes dengan panggilan yang kyungsoo berikan,tapi terpotong begitu anak-anak itu membungkuk dan memberi salam pada sehun dengan panggilan sehun adjushi,membuatnya semakin ingin protes pada kyungsoo

"hyung kami main dulu,pai pai soo-ie hyung,sehun adjushi.."anak-anak itu pun berlari menuju lapangan meninggalkan sehun yang langsung protes tapi sepertinya kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya angin lewat,dan dengan santai kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju..

"kita sampai,ayo masuk sehun.."ajak kyungsoo setelah mereka sampai tujuan ,ternyata kyungsoo tidak mengajak sehun ke restoran mahal seperti yang sehun bayangkan sedari tadi,tapi kyungsoo hanya mengajaknya ke kedai tradisional di mana di dalamnya terdapat banyak makanan tradisional khas jaman dulu

"soo-ie,wah lama tidak jumpa.."sapa seorang ahjuma penjaga kedai

"hai ahjuma,..iya aku baru sempat,bagaimana kabarmu..?"balas kyungsoo sambil mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia

"hmm,baik.. wah sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja ya.."

"iya haha..."

"wah kau bawa teman ya.."ucap ahjuma tu sambil melihat sehun yang ikut mendudukan dirinya

"iya,dia oh sehun.."sehun segera bangkit dan memperkenalkan dirinya berusaha meninggalkan kesan sesopan mungkin lalu duduk kembali

"kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke dalam dulu,seperti biasa kau pasti ingin mengambil sendiri makanan yang kau inginkan kan.. ambilah.. aku tidak mungkin bisa melayanimu yang pesanannya selalu berubah-ubah.."kyungsoo hanya memberikan cengirannya mengetahui ahjuma penjaga kedai sudah tau kebiasaannya,ahjuma penjaga kedai itu pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang menyatu dengan kedai dan meninggalkan kyungsoo dan sehun berdua..

"huwaaa,kau terkenal sekali hyung,.."ucap sehun ,membuat hidung kyungsoo mengembang bangga

"hha tentu saja,tempat ini adalah tempat pelarianku.."jawab kyungsoo sambil memasuki kue manis berbentuk bunga ke dalam mulutnya

"dari kai atau chanyeol hyung?"pertanyaan sehun langsung membuat kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya..

"dua-dua nya.."jawab kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh ,lalu kembali mengunyah kue manis itu..sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban kyungsoo sambil menyuapkan makanan yang sama ke dalam mulutnya

"hmm...hyung,"panggil sehun membuat kyungsoo menengok ke arah lawan bicaranya

"apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan kai..?"terdengar keraguan dari nada bicara sehun,seolah dia khawatir dengan jawabannya yang akan dia terima,kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun,dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sehun ajukan padanya

"hoh..a-apa kau senang hyung..?"tanya sehun lagi sambil mengelus tengkuknya canggung

"tentu.. mana ada orang yang betah bertengkar lama-lama.."jawab kyungsoo begitu santai dengan partanyaan-pertanyaan yang sehun lontarkan padanya,sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap kecemasan sehun,membuat namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menunduk karna merasa tidak nyaman..

Kyungsoo kembali mengambil kue jenis lain dan memasukan kue itu ke mulutnya..ia memindahkan pandangannya pada sehun dan menangkap aura suram dari namja berwajah tampan itu..kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya membersihkan remah kue di sisi mulut sehun,membuat dongsaengnya itu terkejut..

"kenapa? kau cemburu..kau mau mundur dari kesepakatan kita..?"tanya kyungsoo sambil memakan sisa remah kue di jarinya,dengan segera sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"bagus.." kyungsoo kemudian bangkit dan mengambil kue lain yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat duduknya..

"ini cobalah,menurutku yang ini enak,.."kyungsoo duduk kembali dan menyerahkan kue yang ia maksud pada sehun,bukannya mengambil kue itu sehun malah meraih lengan kyungsoo dan menatap iris hitam namja bermata bulat itu..

"hyung ...jika kai atau bahkan chanyeol hyung mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu,apa yang akan kau lakukan ..?"pertanyaan sehun benar-benar membuat kyungsoo membeku,sehun benar apa yang akan kyungsoo katakan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi..

"a-aku tidak tau.."kyungsoo menunduk, lagi-lagi jawaban itu,sehun tidak suka jawaban kyungsoo yang satu itu,jawaban menggantung yang juga ikut menggantungkan harapannya

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo merasakan sebuah rengkuhan di tubuhnya,begitu erat membuatnya sedikit sesak namun juga begitu hangat membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman,kyungsoo tidak menolak juga membalas pelukan sehun padanya,diam,itulah yang kyungsoo lakukan..dan ia merasa lebih nyaman seperti itu..

"apa kau tau apa impianku semenjak aku mengenalmu hyung.."bisik sehun tepat di telinga kyungsoo,membuat namja yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sehun yang lebar itu menggeleng...

"merengkuhmu selamanya..."bisik sehun halus sambil mengeratkan pelukannya,membuat wajah kyungsoo panas..entahlah kyungsoo merasa ia tidak demam karna tidak merasakan pusing di kepalanya,ia hanya merasa wajahnya panas dan malu,malu pada siapa..?dia juga tidak tau ia hanya ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di pelukan sehun..

"aku memang bukan kai yang membuatmu begitu mencintainya karna segala hal yang dia miliki.." sehun berhenti sebentar "atau chanyeol hyung,yang membuatmu merasa sangat dilindungi.." sehun kembali menghentikan kalimatnya,ia kemudian menelungsupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyungsoo dan menyesap wangi vanila yang begitu ia suka membuat bulu kuduk kyungsoo sedikit meremang karna geli ,kemudian sehun meneruskan kalimat ynag sudah sejak lama ia pendam di dalam hatinya.. "aku Cuma seorang oh sehun,yang bahkan tidak tahu hal apa yang bisa aku banggakan agar dapat menarik perhatianmu.." sehun bukanlah tipikal namja yang mudah menangis ,tapi entahlah,segala hal tentang kyungsoo membuat nya merasa begitu cengeng...

Kyungsoo merasa ceruk lehernya basah,..apa sehun menangis? Tapi itu mustahil,oh sehun yang kyungsoo kenal adalah namja yang begitu kuat baik mental maupun fisiknya,tipikal orang yang tenang dan santai ,..tapi kenapa oh sehun yang memeluk kyungsoo sekarang terasa sangat rapuh,kyungsoo merasa hal ini sangat ironis..kai begitu sering menyakitinya,sama seperti kyungsoo sendiri yang begitu sering menyakiti sehun dan bahkan tak ia sadari..kyungsoo benar-benar tak bermaksud seperti itu..sedikitpun tidak,selama ini dia merasa dirinyalah yang paling terpuruk tapi ternyata kyungsoo salah ,ada orang lain yang merasa lebih sakit di banding dirinya... saat itulah kyungsoo merasa dia adalah orang paling kejam sedunia...

**...**

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berada di balkon dormnya pura-pura memandang matahari yang nyaris tenggelam padahal tidak dia pedulikan ,pikirannya malah melayang ke hal lain semua ini tentang hubungannya dengan baekhyun juga kyungsoo ,ia merasa perlu sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya setidaknya untuk saat ini,ia kembali berusaha mengurutkan detil-detil kenangan saat dia masih menjalin kisah cinta manis dengan kyungsoo sampai berhianat dan lebih memilih baekhyun..

"_channie hyung..?kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku,dan kenapa harus sahabatku sendiri,kenapa harus baekhyun..." ucap kyungsoo saat memergoki chanyeol dan baekhyun saat mereka tengah sibuk berciuman di ruang latihan yang sudah sepi,kyungsoo terisak dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya yang chuby,matanya memerah seolah menyiratkan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam ,dan chanyeol benci harus melihat hal itu,membuat tenggorokannya sakit dan nafasnya sesak,ia tidak pernah suka melihat kyungsoo menangis karna hal itu membuatnya juga merasa ingin ikut menangis ,chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata kyungsoo,tapi namja imut dengan tubuh kecil itu segera menepisnya .._

"_sudah berapa lama..?"tanya kyungsoo dengan suara parau dan sedikit tercekat karna ia tengah ada satupun dari chanyeol dan baekhyun yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo semakin geram sehingga memaksanya untuk meledakkan emosinya saat itu juga..._

"_apa kalian bisu...JAWAB AKU!" suara kyungsoo yang awalnya mendesis sengit tiba-tiba jadi teriakan kasar,membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun tersentak kaget rasa takut tiba-tiba muncul,kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka benar-benar menakutkan rasanya seperti siap memakan mereka berdua hidup-hidup ..._

"_du-dua bulan.." jawab baekhyun pelan dan gugup sambil terus sembunyi di belakang tubuh chanyeol yang lebih tinggi _

_Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam dan tiba-tiba tertawa pelan namun suara tawa kyungsoo yang biasanya terdengar menyenangkan kini terdengar sangat mengiris hati mereka berdua.._

"_jadi sudah 2 bulan ya..haha..kenapa aku bisa setolol itu,kalian benar-benar luar biasa ..."ucap kyungsoo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening_

"_kyung..aku—"_

"_ini semua salahku.."ucapan chanyeol terpotong saat kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyalahkan dirinya_

"_harusnya aku tidak terlalu mudah percaya pada orang,harusnya aku lebih hati-hati menjaga sesuatu yang aku miliki,seharusnya aku lebih curiga saat baekhyun hyung lebih sering menanyakan keadaan chanyeol dari pada aku yang merupakan orang terdekatnya ...ahaha..'orang terdekatnya' ?...cih yang benar saja.."kyungsoo terus menghapus air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengali dari kedua matanya yang bulat,ia mulai merasakan perih pada wajahnya karna dari tadi terus menghapus air matanya dengan kasar menyebabkan beberapa goresan kecil pada wajahnya namun terasa begitu perih.._

"_ma-maaf aku kyung..."baekhyun lagi-lagi bersuara dan kembali mengiris hati kyungsoo ,kyungsoo mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan berusaha memaksakan seulas senyuman bagi kedua orang yang sama-sama dia sayangi..._

"_sudah kubilang..akulah yang salah,mungkin chanyeol hyung merasa lebih bahagia saat ia bersamamu... selamat ya.."ucap kyungsoo membuat kedua orang itu tersentak kaget sekaligus bingung karna sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan kyungsoo.._

"_kyung a-aku bisa jelaskan padamu..."chanyeol berusaha berunding namun seketika itu juga kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya menolak tawaran chanyeol_

"_mulai sekarang kalian tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi,tenang saja aku orang yang sadar diri,kalau chanyeol hyung berselingkuh denganmu itu artinya ia sudah bosan denganku... jadi kurasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja chanyeol hyung..terima kasih" kyungsoo membungkukkan dirinya lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi_

_Chanyeol merasa hatinya terkoyak saat itu,entahlah dia hanya merasa tak rela kyungsoo meninggalkannya,walau dia sadar kalau dirinya sendirilah yang menghianati kyungsoo lebih dulu,chanyeol bergerak dan memutuskan untuk kembali meraih kyungsoo,tapi saat itu juga baekhyun menahannya dan membuat chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya..._

Chanyeol meringis saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ,yang membuat hubungannya dengan kyungsoo terhenti,ia benar-benar menyesal telah menghianati kyungsoo,chanyeol tak pernah menampik kalau kyungsoo memiliki cinta yang begitu tulus untuknya ,kasih sayang yang kyungsoo berikan yang membuat chanyeol sangat betah terus berada dekat dengan pemuda bermata bulat itu,sikap dan senyuman kyungsoo membuat hatinya hangat,..

Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia ingat kebiasaan kyungsoo dulu yang selalu memanggilnya park creepy,kyungsoo selalu mengatainya seperti itu jika dia mulai merajuk ,kesal atau jika chanyeol berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipinya saat ia mengatakan kata-kata rayuan.. tapi sejak kyungsoo mengetahui kalau chanyeol menghianatinya,ia tak pernah lagi mendengar kata park creepy dari mulut kyungsoo,ia sangat merindukan panggilan yang terdengar aneh itu seperti ia merindukan kyungsoo yang kini bukan miliknya lagi

Tiba-tiba chanyeol mendengar suara benturan keras antara dinding dan sesuatu ,membuatnya segera berbalik dan mencari tau,dan saat itu lah dia menemukan suho jatuh terduduk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing dengan mata berkunang-kunang...

"sakit hyung..?"pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut chanyeol dan hanya di balas oleh tatapan sebal dari suho

"aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodoh mu itu..!?" chanyeol hanya bisa menampakan cengirannya khasnya sedangkan suho mendengus kesal

"kau memikirkan kyungsoo..?" tanya suho tanpa basa-basi

"jangan ngawur hyung,mana mungkin aku memikirkannya.."chanyeol mengelak

"jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau..,kau masih mengharapkan kyungsoo ..iya kan..?"kalimat suho yang begitu tepat sasaran seketika membuat chanyeol membeku,ia tau percuma berbohong pada suho,leader nya yang satu ini agak berbahaya karna dengan mudah bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang

"hahhhh..kyungsoo jadi populer sekali beberapa hari ini,..tidak hanya kau yang mengharapkannya tapi ternyata sehun dan kai juga.."ucap suho membuat chanyeol segera menoleh pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini,ia masih bisa memaklumi soal sehun,tapi kai..

"aku tadi melihat kai meminta maaf pada kyungsoo dari celah pintu kamarku,sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menonton.."

"lalu"

"kai terlihat sangat menyesal lalu minta maaf pada kyungsoo,dan seperti biasa tidak mungkin kyungsoo tidak memaafkannya ,tapi aku merasa kyungsoo lebih dingin dari biasanya..."suho seolah meneliti bayangan kyungsoo yang ada dalam ingatannya

"dan kai..?"tanya chanyeol semakin penasaran

"dia menatap kepergian kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti,menurut perkiraan ku,mungkin kai mulai menyadari kelebihan kyungsoo yang membuat sehun juga kau begitu luluh,dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau kai juga terjerat akan hal yang sama..."

Perkataan suho membuat chnayeol terdiam ia merasa posisinya akan jauh lebih sulit sekarang..

Tidak ada satupun yang bicara di antara dua orang yang kini tengah menunggu bis di halte terdekat,jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam,mereka berharap masih ada bis di jam segini walau bagaimana pun sulit mendapat alat transportasi di pemukiman kecil seperti ini ,mereka masih memiliki jadwal yang untungnya berlangsung tengah malam nanti ,sebuah acara akhir tahun yang turut mengundang mereka sebagai pengisi acara karna itu mereka tidak mau terlambat apalagi nekat tidak hadir dalam acara itu,mereka selalu berusaha untuk profesional dalam pekerjaan mereka..

"sehun ,coba telfon member lain.."titah kyungsoo menyadari dia sendiri tidak membawa alat komonikasi apapun selama perjalanan

"handphone ku tertinggal hyung.." 'di dalam saku' batin sehun sambil pura-pura tertunduk lesu,oh ayolah oh sehun juga manusia,tidak ada salahnya kan berbohong sedikit demi mendapatkan kebahagiaannya 'berdua saja dengan kyungsoo untuk jangka waktu yang lama..'

"hufftt bagaimana ini,kita ada acara malam ini.."

"tenanglah hyung,acaranya tengah malam.."

Keduannya terdiam lagi..

"ah tidak hujan..!"ucap sehun tiba-tiba kesal

"memangnya kenapa,bukannya bagus..?"balas kyungsoo bingung

"kalau hujan kau pasti kedinginan dengan begitu aku bisa memakaikan jaket ku padamu lalu terciptalah momen romantis,pasti bagus kalau di tambah dengan angin kencang jadi kau bisa kedinginan lalu aku akan memelukmu erat , saat saling berpelukan tiba-tiba pandangan kita bertemu lalu karna terbawa suasana kau dan aku...mumumu..." sehun yang sibuk menjelaskan dengan riang dan memperagakan apa yang ada di bayangannya dengan kedua ujung jari nya saling bertumbuk sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan tajam kyungsoo

"oh sehun.."nada horor terdengar dari kyungsoo ,tapi lagi-lagi seorang oh sehun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya karna sibuk dengan kisahnya yang semakin ngawur

"lalu saat aktivitas kita semakin panas tiba-tiba hyung menyadari perasaan hyung padaku selama ini,dan kita pun melanjutkan aktivitas kita kejenjang yang lebih ekstrim..."

BBBLLLEEETTAAAKKKK...!

Senyum sumringah seorang oh sehun ternyata tidak berlangsung lama ,kyungsoo segera mempertemukan kepala sehun dengan tongkat kayu terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau,kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat tahan mendengar celotehan sehun yang membuat telinga dan wajahnya semakin panas,hatinya benar-benar tidak karuan saat ini...

"isshhhh...hyung sakit " sehun meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdengung,ternyata kyungsoo tidak tanggung-tanggung membuat sehun menatapnya ngeri..

"kau terlalu sering membaca majalah playboy oh sehun,lihat otak kotormu jadi sulit untuk di selamatkan.." ucap kyungsoo dengan mengacung-ngacungkan tongkat kayu yang saat ini jadi senjatanya di depan wajah sehun...

"kau salah hyung.."sehun tertawa remeh membuat kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karna bingung

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hal rendahan semacam itu,.."

"apa..?buktinya semua pikiran kotormu itu berasal dari mana..kalau bukan dari kebiasaanmu melihat majalah porno.."balas kyungsoo tidak mau kalah

"kau.."sehun menjawab singkat menimbulkan pandangan bingung dari kyungsoo

"kau lah yang menjadi sumber segala pikiran kotorku ,kyungsoo hyung.."tambahnya santai ,kyungsoo kembali bersiap memukul kepala sehun dengan tongkat kayu dalam genggamannya membuat sehun harus menghindar cepat...

"MATI SAJA KAU OH SEHUN...!" kali ini kyungsoo benar-benar akan mengamuk marah ...dan tersipu malu.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

author :Bonaaa

Title:i give up to love you

Genre:hurt,romance,liltle bit humor (i think..hhe)

Lenght: 4 of..?

Pair:hunsoo,kaisoo,chansoo,chanbaek, slight suho

**...**

I give up to love u chap 4

"suho hyung jangan makan saja..."

"eh?"

"kyungsoo hyung dan sehun belum kembali,kenapa kau tenang sekali.."

Kai mulai tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan dua member yang sedari tadi siang menghilang ,setidaknya itulah yang ingin kai yakinkan pada orang yang sibuk memakan ramyun di depannya ini ,ia tidak ingin suho menyadari kalau kai sangat menunggu kepulangan kyungsoo,ia khawatir bukan karna takut seseorang akan menjahati kyungsoo ,kai tau kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang sukup kuat setidaknya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri,yang kai khawatirkan adalah jika kyungsoo pergi bersama oh sehun –eh- kenapa malah seperti itu?entahlah ia hanya merasa sedikit tidak tenang jika kyungsoo pergi bersama sehun ,apalagi setelah pembicaraannya dengan sehun di kafe tadi pagi yang membuatnya semakin gusar..

"ini kan masih jam 7 malam,acaranya dimulai tengah malam nanti.." balas suho sambil kembali menyeruput ramyun di depannya

"ini bukan masalah acara hyung,memang kau tidak khawatir pada kyungsoo hyung dan sehun..?"kai merasa semakin gemas pada tingkah santai leader groupnya ini

"kyungsoo dan sehun atau kyungsoo saja.."ucap suho tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan lebih memilih menatap semangkuk ramyun yang tengah ia monopoli,tapi ia yakin kalau kai tersentak dengan ucapannya

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau mengkhawatirkan oh sehun,.." katakanlah 'dasar sial' pada insting suho yang tajam

"tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya,dia kan bagian dari group kita juga.."kalimat elakan yang meyakin namun dari cara kai yang gelagapan saat mengatakannya menghancurkan segalanya,membuat suho hanya tersenyum remeh dan kai dongkol seketika

"ah dasar menyebalkan ..."kai hendak keluar dari dapur sambil mendengus kesal sebelum suho memanggilnya kembali

"apa kau sudah menelpon mereka..."

"kyungsoo hyung tidak membawa handphonenya sedangkan sehun tidak menjawab ataupun membalas sms dariku.."kai mendengus kesal dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di kursi

"kalau begitu biar aku yang sms...?"

"telfon saja hyung..."

"dia tidak akan mengangkatnya..."jawab suho sambil mengetik beberapa kata di handphonenya

" memangnya kenapa..itu kan telfon dari hyung bukan dariku..?"

"dia akan mati di terkam pinguin jika ketahuan membawa handphone..."

"hah..pinguin ...di seoul.?"kai semakin bingung dengan kalimat suho yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti ,sementara suho megirim sms yang tadi ia ketik di handphonenya sambil tersenyum sesekali

Suho menaruh handphone di meja ,lalu mendapat balasan beberapa menit kemudian ..mengetahui sms itu dari sehun membuat kai berdecak kagum,kai tidak tau apa yang suho ketik tapi ia yakin kalimat yang suho kirimkan berdampak besar pada sehun..

**...**

Drrtttttt

Handphone di saku sehun yang telah baik-baik ia sembunyikan bergetar,untung saja sehun mensilent handphone sehingga nada penandanya hanya getaran kecil,tapi suaranya menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih keras karna bersentuhan dengan bangku yang ia duduki dan menimbulkan suara getaran pada bangku halte yang terbuat dari besi...

'mati aku..!' umpatnya dalam hati dan segera memasukan lengan dalam saku dan menghentikan getaran handphone tersebut,ia lalu menoleh pelan pada kyungsoo dan syukurlah kyungsoo sedang sibuk menahan kantuknya sehingga tak menyadari suara dari handphone sehun,lalu sehun melirik tangan kyungsoo yang masih memegang tongkat dengan erat , 'apa memukulku dengan tongkat kayu begitu menyenangkan ya hyung' miris sehun dalam hati

Karna merasa aman sehun mengambil handphone nya dan membaca sms yang ternyata jumlahnya tidak sedikit,ia melewati sms dari kai karna yakin isinya pasti sama,lalu membaca sms dari suho..

**'****sudah puas main-main dengan kyungsoo..?aku yakin kau sekarang sedang berada dengannya entah dimana..sekarang kembalikan bocah polos itu dalam keadaan utuh, kita ada pekerjaan malam ini dan tidak boleh terlambat,jangan menyepelekan smsku atau kupastikan tuan pororo benar-benar mencincangmu dengan pisau dapur..'**

Lagi-lagi sehun menelan salivanya kasar,ia segera mengetik sms balasan untuk suho dan mengatakan kalau ia dan kyungsoo sedang menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang dan meminta suho untuk menjemputnya ,ia menjelaskan dimana keberadaannya dengan kyungsoo,setelah mengirim sms kepada suho, sehun belajar untuk tidak menilai buku dari sampulnya,suho memang terlihat sangat bersinar dari luar tapi tepat di dalamnya jiwanya tertidur iblis tukang ancam yang bisa melakukan apa saja dengan ide-idenya yang cemerlang... membuat sehun bergidik ngeri ,apakah ia tidak sadar kalau dia dan suho itu sama saja hanya mungkin suho ada di titik yang lebih ekstrim...

Ia melirik kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan,dengan hati-hati sehun mendekat setelah dengan susah payah menjauh kan tongkat kayu yang kyungsoo pegang erat dan memastikan keadaanya aman,sehun memindahkan kepala kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur tertidur ke bahunya menempatkan pemuda polos itu pada keadaan yang lebih nyaman ,tak lupa merangkul pinggangnya ,salah satu cara agar tubuh mereka lebih hangat walau sebenarnya ada maksud lain dalam rangkulan sehun,tapi tak masalah toh sekarang kyungsoo terlihat lebih nyaman dalam tidurnya,sehun memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo yang sekarang semakin tergeser ke ceruk lehernya,ia begitu menyukai semua hal yang sekarang sedang di tatapnya dari mulai mata bulatnya yang terpejam hingga turun ke bibirnya yang kisable,lengan kanan sehun yang bebas terulur menuju wajah kyungsoo dan menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya hingga berhenti di pucuk hidungnya yang manis kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk pelan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas,ia memang seperti orang tidak waras saat ini ,terkadang menangis tiba-tiba dan tersenyum bahkan tertawa tiba-tiba ,tapi sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan semua itu ,segalanya terasa begitu mengalir ,dia baru tahu inilah rasa jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya saat kyungsoo mulai belajar untuk membuka hatinya pada sehun...

Bayangan sehun kembali mengingat saat ia menangis di ceruk leher kyungsoo tadi sore di kedai kue tradisional ,entah kenapa ia merasa begitu malu ,kenapa harus pake menangis segala,hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah,tapi lagi-lagi sehun juga tidak mengerti hal itu terjadi begitu saja,untungnya kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang suka mengungkit-ngungkit ,jadi mereka membiarkan kejadian itu saja, mungkin sebagai tolak ukur diri untuk kyungsoo dan menjadi titik kelegaan tersendiri bagi oh sehun...

"nghh..."sehun tersentak kaget tapi berusaha meminimalisir pergerakannya saat kyungsoo mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya,matanya yang tajam terbelalak saat merasakan kyungsoo berbalik menegelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sehun ,lengan kyungsoo yang semula terkulai bebas kini berbalik memeluk sehun erat seolah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu adalah guling yang hangat dan kembali tertidur lelap,sehun merasa ada kembang api di dadanya,dan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya entah apa itu yang pasti satu hal 'sehun gugup'...

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk memeluk balik tubuh kyungsoo menekan kepala belakang kyungsoo dan menghirup wangi rambut kyungsoo yang membuatnya gila...sehun merasa musim semi telah datang ke kehidupannya-

"oh sehun .."

Lalu datanglah musim panas..

Suho menghentikan mobilnya tapi tak menyalakan klakson begitu sadar kalau kyungsoo tertidur,kai keluar dari mobil hendak menggendong kyungsoo untuk memindahkannya ke dalam mobil sebelum tangan sehun menghentikan pergerakannya dan mengakat tubuh kyungsoo lebih dulu ,kai tak terima ditinggal sendirian ia mencegat sehun sebelum pemuda dengan rambut pelangi itu mencapai pintu mobil ..

"biar aku yang bawa,kau duduk di depan saja dengan suho hyung.."bisik kai berusaha mengabil alih kyungsoo dari sehun,tapi seorang oh sehun mana mau menyerahkannya begitu saja ..terjadilah adegan tarik menarik antara kai dan sehun...

Sedangkan suho ..tentu saja ia keluar dari mobil namun tidak serta merta memisahkan dua dongsaengnya yang sibuk memperebutkan sleeping pinguin ...suho mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya tengah berfikir,jika ia memisahkan dua pemuda yang tengah berseturu dengan cara membisikan kata-kata yang isinya merasa paling berhak mengangkat memindahkan kyungsoo, ia akan kehilangan tontonan yang menarik,tapi jika ia membiarkannya saja..leader macam apa dia ini...jadi suho putuskan untuk memisahkan kedua pemuda ini walau dia tidak suka,tapi sebelum itu suho mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya dan mengabadikan beberapa moment,jepret sana sini mumpung dua pemuda itu sedang tidak menghiraukannya -yang sedang tidur tidak usah dihitung- ...

Ia memasukan kembali handphonenya dan menghampiri sehun dan kai yang masih sibuk mempertahankan argumennya ..suho mendorong dada sehun dan kai dengan tangan kiri dan kanannya...membuat sesuatu yang tengah di perebutkan terjatuh ketanah dengan bokong mendarat lebih dulu...

"aww ..appo.."kyungsoo mendongak menatap beberapa pasang mata yan sekarang sedang melihat kaget ke arahnya

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan membersihkan bokongnya yang terhempas ke tanah,lalu memandang orang di sekelilingnya sebal

"kalian bisa membangunkanku dengan lebih halus..."ia mengembungkan pipinya lalu berjalan memasuki mobil dan menduduki kursi di samping pengemudi meninggalkan sehun dan kai yang masih sibuk melongo

"lihat apa kalian,,..ayo cepat masuk mobil,sudah malam kita harus pulang..."teguran suho membuat sehun dan kai mau tidak mau duduk berdampingan di kursi belakang..

mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan apapun satu sama lain,tubuh yang lelah membuat kyungsoo dan sehun tidak mengeluarkan suara,sedangkan kai..,hati yang lelah membuatnya malas untuk bicara,tapi pada saat di dorm nanti kai akan tetap menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang dari tadi menggangu pikirannya

suho melangkahkan kakinya melewati bingkai pintu,ia segera merenggangkan tubuhnya seolah baru saja pulang dari perjalanan yang sangat jauh sambil menguap lebar yang membuat wajahnya tampak aneh lalu berkata "home sweet home.." dan menggerakan kakinya menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya malas ..

"hyung kau mau tidur lagi.." ucap kyungsoo karna ia tau dari sedari pagi suho sudah tidur dengan waktu yang lama,sementara suho hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk sambil menutup matanya

"kau tidak pusing?"sehun bertanya dan hanya di jawab oleh gelengan

"bukannya kita ada acara jam–"

"12..aku masih punya waktu 3 setengah jam untuk tidur ...jalja.."ucap suho mengakhiri aksi protes para dongsaengnya

Kyungsoo yang merasa masih mengantuk memasuki kamarnya dan kai meninggalkan kai dan sehun berdua..

"mau kemana kau..?"kai menahan dada sehun yang hendak mengikuti kyungsoo,melihat tatapan tajam dari sehun membuat kai semakin tidak suka dengan sikap sehun yang terlalu sering menempel pada roommate nya

"bukan urusanmu..?"sehun menghempaskan lengan kai yang menahan dadanya ,tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu kai menyerah,pemuda dengan kulit eksotis itu kembali menahan tubuh sehun

"jelas ini urusanku...kamar yang ingin kau masuki adalah kamarku juga,berarti aku juga punya hak untuk melarangmu .."sehun benci mengakuinya tapi kai benar,kamar kyungsoo adalah kamar kai juga ,menerobos masuk berarti merusak privasi orang dan orang tua sehun selalu mengajarkannya tentang tata krama,sehun kembali menghempaskan lengan kai den pergi memasuki kamarnya sendiri..dalam hati ia mengumpat ,dan berharap suatu saat kai akan memasukan kepalanya ke dalam lubang pohon yang memiliki banyak getah sehingga kepalanya harus di botaki...

Kai menatap pintu berwarna coklat di depannya,sejenak ia memantapkan hatinya lalu masuk kedalam kamar,kai menyebarkan pandangannya dan melihat kyungsoo terbaring dengan mata yang masih terbuka..

"ka-kau belum tidur hyung?"ayolah kai kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti ini

"entahlah..tiba-tiba rasa kantukku hilang.."ujar kyungsoo dengan mata yang menatap langit-langit

"kau tadi dari mana saja hyung...?"suara pelan mengalun dari mulut kai membuat kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang menjadi roomatenya itu

"aku mengajak sehun makan di kedai kue langgananku,dan dia yang bayar.."

"kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku..?"

"kau tidak pernah punya waktu untukku.." seperti sebilah pisau menusuk jantung kai,ucapan kyungsoo begitu menohok hatinya

"dulu sekali pasti krytall yang kau jadikan alasan untuk menolak tawaranku ,lalu taemin hyung,lalu sekarang baekhyun hyung..." ucapan kyungsoo begitu mengalir dengan santai ,sementara kai hanya terdiam mendengarkan kalimat kyungsoo entah sudah berapa pisau yang menancap di jantungnya

"maafkan aku hyung.."hanya kalimat itu yang sampai di kepala kai,sebenarnya banyak kalimat yang berkeliaran di dalam otak kai,tapi ia hanya takut salah bicara

"tidak masalah,aku sudah biasa.."kyungsoo tersenyum manis,namun kai malah merasa senyuman kyungsoo menembakan peluru meriam yang menghujam hatinya

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. jadi lain kali ajaklah aku.."kai memaksakan seulas senyum untuk menanggapi senyuman manis kyungsoo

"oke.."jawab kyungsoo lalu memjamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur

Hening sejenak

"hyung ,bisakah kau tidak terlalu menempeli sehun.." kai mengutuk mulutnya,ia merangkai kalimatnya seolah kyungsoo itu murahan,kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dan menatap baalik kai

"enak saja !dia yang menempeliku,bukan aku yang menempelinya,..lagi pula kenapa tidak boleh..?"benar dugaan kai,tentu saja kyungsoo pasti merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya

"aku tidak suka.."sial,memang siapa kai?,berani bicara seperti itu..kai benar-benar merasa sial malam ini,mulutnya benar-benar tidak bisa di kontrol,membuat kyungsoo menatap tak suka

"sehun baik padaku,lagi pula aku tidak merasa terganggu.."kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya ,ia merasa tidak penting lagi membahas hal ini

"tapi sehun itu–"

"kai...malam ini adalah kali pertama aku kembali tidur di kamar kita setelah beberapa hari...apa kau mau aku keluar lagi.."ujar kyungsoo membuat kai bungkam

Kai menunduk ,entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang..tiba-tiba kai menaiki tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang kyungsoo ,sesutu yang membuat kyungsoo tersentak adalah kai yang melingkarkan tangannya di perut kyungsoo,seketika itu juga membuat perasaannya hangat ia juga merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat ,tapi tunggu,bukan hanya miliknya saja,tapi jantung orang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang juga berdetak tidak kalah cepatnya

"maafkan aku.."bisik kai membuat bulu kuduk kyungsoo sedikit meremang karna geli ,kai lalu mengeratkan pelukannya seolah pemuda dengan mata bulat itu akan menghilang begitu kai melepaskan pelukannya,membuat jantung kedua semakin berdetak cepat bahkan kini kyungsoo takut bila jantungnya akan pecah,ia ingin tau apa yang dipikirkan kai sekarang ,tapi kyungsoo tidak berani berbalik menatap mata kai untuk melihat apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang ,sebagai gantinya lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya bisa diam,..kyungsoo tidak mempungkiri kalau hatinya masih untuk kai bahkan sampai saat ini,walaupun sedikit-demi sedikit sehun mulai bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kai,tapi lihatlah apa yang kai lakukan sekarang..kyungsoo membenci kai,karna sikap kai membuat impian kyungsoo untuk bisa melupakan perasaan nya pada kai menjadi lebih sulit,bahkan sangat sulit...

**...**

holaaaa...

aku balik lagi setelah bertapa sekian lama..#plaakkkk

kayanya ff ini udah lama banget ga publihs ya...haha muup..aku sibuk ngurusin sekolah waktu itu...dan perhatian aku udah mahasiswa chemuanyaaaa ahahahahahahah # hening...

oke-oke kyanya itu ga penting...T,T...

haduhh...muup baru publish lagi...sebenernya udah ada sampe chap 5,tapi aku publish berkala oke..pingin lihat review readers-nim dili kekeke...

mudah –mudah masih ada yang nunggu + inget sama ff galau ini...yosh makasih bagi yang udah review,komentar kalian adalah enaga dan ide tambahan buat aku ehehehehehe...

love u all...muach-muach...

bonaaa


End file.
